


And If We Only Live Once

by RuReadytoSing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmare, Spoilers for Season 2 Ending, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: I wanna live with...





	

**Author's Note:**

> What if Lance was the one who disappeared instead?

“He didn’t make it.”

The words entered his mind, but they flew right out.

_What?_ He glared at the four in front of him.

“He... He didn’t make it.”

_He? Who is he? What are they-_

“Lance. He-”

_No. No, no, no. There’s no way he-_

“...Away. He was captured by the galra-”

_NO!_ A rush of denial hit him as he stood frozen in the middle of the common room. He looked over at the green jacket Lance had left behind. _He’s alive. He’s still here. I can feel him._

“Keith, we need to let him go. Shiro’s finally starting to recover so-”

“NO!” Keith finally found his voice, jumping toward the couch. He grabbed Lance’s jacket, sprinting towards his room.

But Hunk caught him. “I know it’s hard to take in, but-”

“Why are you so- Not- Ugh!” Keith tried to shake his arm off, but was unable to. He finally looked up into Hunk’s eyes, realization dawning in them.

_They’re all hurting. It’s not just me. He really did-_

 

Keith snapped out of his nightmare, ignoring the worried look from Pidge.

“You okay, Keith?” she asked, her fingers drifting across her keyboard.

“Did you find anything about Lance?” Keith sat up in his seat, rubbing the wetness out of his eyes.

“Dude, were you-”

“Pidge, I found something worth checking. Can you look into it?” Allura’s voice interrupted her. The green paladin gave Keith one last worried glance before turning back to her control panel.  Coran strode over to keep an eye on Pidge's progress. 

“Yo Keith,” Hunk slid in next to him, scrunching his eyebrows as he looked at the red paladin’s control screen.

“What.” Keith hadn’t meant to sound so angry, but Hunk only gave him a tired smile of understanding.

“You should go back to your room and rest,” Hunk whispered, clicking on Keith’s screen. It swiftly disappeared, leaving a strange emptiness in Keith’s body.

“Hey!” He quickly brought it back up, startling when alarms started blaring through the castle.

“What’s happening?!” Hunk shouted, fear evident in his voice.

_No, we can’t be attacked by the galra now! We’re two members down; we’d never make it-!_

Keith glanced down at his screen, his eyes widening into scaultrite cookies. He sprinted out of the room, ignoring the panicked screams of his teammates.

Hunk’s gaze snapped down to where Keith had been looking before chasing after the other. “Keith! You can’t just-”

“Blue’s going after him! He’s alive Hunk! He’s alive!”

“What are you talking about?!” Pidge was close behind, followed by Allura.

“Blue found him!” Keith yelled, finally making it into the hangar. He stared ahead of him, his smile fading when he realized Blue was gone.

“Lance is alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prequel to a longer fic I'd intended to write, but I actually like it as a oneshot.  
> The title and fic are inspired by "Something I Need" by OneRepublic.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender, OneRepublic or any of the characters! Thank you so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
